Again and Around
by The Diamond in the Rocks
Summary: Edward leaves Bella again at the end of New Moon. But this time Bella finds happiness with Jacob. But when they move and Bella is a teacher at the highschool the Cullens are at, will old flames rekindle? Will old scars be freshened? Jacob/Bella


**Well, a couple days ago, a fellow fanfictioner by the penname of **Skystripe** PMed me with an idea for a fic. And though the request was pretty darn random, I couldn't ignore the story starting to build in my head. So now I'm writing another "If Edward left Bella again" fic. I usually don't write fics like this so enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight this is probably what would have ended up happening.**

* * *

"Bella," Edward's eyes did not soften when he spoke my name. "I wasn't going to kill myself because I loved you."

I knew that. I was well aware. But Edward couldn't leave. He wouldn't.

"I know," I whispered, casting my eyes down. He could feel his hard stare on my head.

"That means we're not staying."

I let my hair fall around my face to hide my mouth's little "o" of horror.

He laughed once without humor. "You can go back to whatever you were doing when I wasn't here. I really don't care."

I scraped myself together enough to speak. "Why did you go to the Volturi?" I whispered. "Why?"

He smirked. "I just didn't want to live the rest of my life with that hanging over my head. I tried so hard not to kill you, I would hate to know that you died yourself anyway. It would have been wasted effort."

I nodded.

"You were never anything more than another human to me, Bella. You were never good enough."

Tears smarted in my eyes. Oh how true this was.

"Goodbye."

He was gone before I looked up. I had had no final glimpseof him. He was gone. For good.

I was shaking as I reached weakly for my phone. Sobs built in my chest, uncontrollable. I knew he would answer on the first ring.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?" I whispered. "Jacob, please come over. Jacob, I need you."

**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER.**

"Well, Bells? You like it?"

I looked over our new house, inspecting. "It's homey" I finally replied. The little house was made out of red brick, with wooden shutters and an oak door. The porch was just big enough for a little table and four or five chairs. Flowers were growing in front of the house, grouped by big, half-circle bricks.

"It's small," Ryan commented. "How many bedrooms again?"

"Three," Jacob replied automatically. "Three bedrooms. You get your own, Ry. Don't worry."

"It looks okay," Lexy decided. "You could have done worse, dad."

Jacob chuckled and put his arm around me. "Did you think I'd do worse, Lex?"

Our nine year old daughter considered. "Well, yeah. Kinda."

Jacob chuckled again. "Do you guys wanna see the inside?"

Lexy and Ryan shot each other glances before running to the door screaming, "I WANT THE BIGGER BEDROOM!"

I laughed and leaned my head against Jacob's shoulder. "Who do you think will get it?"

He pretended to think about it. "Well, I'm putting my money on Lexy. Even if Ryan finds the bigger bedroom, Lexy will either hit him 'till he gets out, or guilt-trip him into giving it to her."

I nodded my agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So did the highschool thing all work out?"

I nodded. "Yep, I'm to be teaching Juniors. I'm the new English teacher. Ms. Black."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Well welcome home, Ms. Black."

He kissed the top of my head again and lead me to the front door. "Ready?"

I shut my eyes and nodded. I heard the door swing open, and I stepped into my new home.

According to Jacob, he had already aranged all the furniture in all rooms except two of the bedrooms. I hoped he hadn't been lying, I was too tired to lug furniture around. I squeezed my eyes tighter for a moment before cracking them open.

Jacob hadn't been lying.

Our comfy worn blue couches were set up against the wall, with the TV in postioned in front of them. My favorite rocking chair stood a little off to the side, with my old embroidered cushions set on it cozily. My red fleece blanket was thrown over the back of it, and on the opposite wall was a black iron old-fashioned fireplace. My bookshelf was set against on wall, with my old, tattered books mixed in with my newer copies. The walls were a pale blue, almost white, and my favorite designed rug was on the floor under it all.

"It's perfect!" I squealed.

Jacob grinned and tucked my head under his chin. "You think so?"

"Yes!" I nodded eagerly. I opened my mouth to say more, but my voice was drown out by the screams coming down the stairs.

"I FOUND IT FIRST!"

"DON'T BE STUPID, _I _FOUND IT!"

"Calm down!" I yelled up to them.

Of course, they didn't listen.

Ryan came tumbling down the stairs, pushed by Lexy. His black head hid the last step and he back flipped onto the carpet. Lexy jumped on his back and smacked his head down so that he couldn't breathe. Ryan brought his knees up and bucked Lexy off his back, and quickly pounced onto her. He grabbed fist fulls of her silky hair, and tugged.

Lexy's scream must have woken Chinese people halfway around the world. Her bloodcurdling shriek made Jacob jump.

"RYAN GET OFF ME _NOW_!!"

"Ryan, get off of her!" I scolded.

Ryan took one last satisfying tug of Lexy's hair then got off her without a word. The smile on his face was smug.

"I get the bigger room," he declared.

"THE HELL YOU DO YOU SPAZOID!"

He puffed out his chest indignantly. "I won the fight."

"YOU DID NOT!"

"Did too!"

"DID_ NOT._"

"Both of you, stop!" Jacob grabbed the back of both of their shirts, clearing the room in two long strides.

"Keep this up and both of you sleep in the backyard in a tent." He thought for a moment then added, "The same tent."

They looked away from each other angrily.

"Lexy, you get the smaller room because you started it." Lexy's mouth fell into a little "o".

"But that's not-"

"It is fair. Now shut up, unless you prefer the tent."

Lexy's nostrils flared, her mouth was tight, her eyes burning with black fire.

"Ryan, you get the bigger room, but because you pulled Lexy's hair, you're grounded for a week."

Ryan shrugged, indifferent. "S'worth it."

Lexy looked ready to murder someone now.

"No go to your rooms."

He let go of their shirts, and they tramped up the stairs, Lexy's shoulders sagging.

"Kids," Jacob muttered, clicking his tounge in distaste.

I laughed. "Kids," I agreed.

Jacob perked up, throwing a glance at me. "I'm hungry," he announced.

_Family, _I thought as I trudged off to the kitchen. _Gotta love'em._

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one! Edward will be in Chapter two, or at least some of the Cullens. Toodles!**

**Oh, and by the way, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
